laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Niki Alvata
Welcome! Hi, welcome to the Professor Layton Wiki, Niki Alvata! Thank you for editing the Professor Hershel Layton page! We hope you will keep making edits and that you will enjoy your stay on our wiki! If you have any questions, suggestions, or if you need help with anything, just leave a message on my talk page, or use our forums. If you plan on adding or editing character pages on the wiki, please read the Character Manual of Style before editing. -- SophiaDescole13 (Talk) 21:07, March 13, 2012 Puzzles May I ask; can you get downloadable puzzles? Sophia (Wiki talk, talk, Wiki talk) 19:25, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Hi Niki Altava!!! Im Luketriton13.Luketriton13 02:07, March 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: Chat Fanfic :D Thanks. I managed to get all of it down. I was more concerned about what happened after I died... Could you give me a little info on that please? User: Lilpuzzlette64|| I love you. And spectres. 16:15, April 24, 2012 (UTC) YOU ARE INVITED BE SURE TO CONTACT US ON IF YOU CAN COME Detective Inspector Bob 21:55, May 5, 2012 (UTC) chat chat by emmy altava and professortriton13 so this is it... *Emmy altava bob should sing his own version of im sexy and i know it but its called im radical and i know it *9:26 ProfessorTriton13 XD *9:26 Emmy altava it would take the world by storm *9:26 ProfessorTriton13 xD omg i'm dying of imagination *i wonder if bob is spanking his mum again *9:27 Emmy altava ik i can see the music video so vividly in my mind *hes holding a chelmey toy and making it dance *9:28 ProfessorTriton13 lol *9:28 Emmy altava or you could dress up as chelmey and dance with bob *wow *9:28 ProfessorTriton13 lol *9:30 Emmy altava then i dress up as grosky and im like wtf are you doing *9:30 ProfessorTriton13 XDDDDDDDDD *9:31 Emmy altava and then a fat kid dresses up as barton eating donuts that say i love chelmey on them *9:31 ProfessorTriton13 omg *9:31 Emmy altava and then an even fatter kid dresses as gordon and does that dance on the picture i showed you *and then all the people on chat run on as themselves and are like aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah sheild our eyes *9:34 ProfessorTriton13 NOT THAT PICTURE *NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *I DELETED THAT PCITURE *9:34 Emmy altava i know *dont ask me how i found that picture *that beautiful picture *9:36 ProfessorTriton13 ._. *I WON'T *9:36 Emmy altava good *i sent it to bob aswell *and guess what?... *HE KEPT IT ON HIS TALK PAGE *HE DIDNT DELETE IT *9:38 ProfessorTriton13 o_O *TO FAP TOO *9:39 Emmy altava im gonna copy and paste this conversation and put it on my talk page to remember *9:39 ProfessorTriton13 XD *9:40 Emmy altava and will probably send it to you *and bob *9:40 ProfessorTriton13 YAY *9:40 Emmy altava to keep forever *9:41 ProfessorTriton13 I SHALL *Emmy altava 20:51, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Violin I hear you play violin. I know where to find Layton Theme Sheet music. Interested? Detective Inspector Bob (talk) 20:42, October 4, 2012 (UTC)